Basketball
10-second rule * 24-second rule * 3-second violation * air ball * alley-oop * assist * at the buzzer * back door play * backboard * backcourt * backcourt violation * backcourt foul * backcourt violation * bank * bank shot * baseline * baselines * basket * basketball * bench * block * blocked shot * blocking * blocking foul * boards * body fake * bomb * bonus situation * bounce pass * box out * boxing out * break * breakaway foul * brick * bucket * carom * carrying-over * center * center circle * charge * charging * charity stripe * cherry pick * chest pass * coast-to-coast * cold * continuation * conversion * cords * court * courtside * crashing the boards * crosscourt pass * dead ball foul * defensive rebound * delay of game * deliberate foul * dish * disqualification * double dribble * double pump * double team * double-team * downtown * downtown draw iron * draw a foul * dribble * drive * driving the lane * dunk * dunk shot * ejection * elbow * endline * fadeaway * fadeaway jumper * fallaway * fast break * feed * field * field goal * field goal percentage * fill the lanes * Final Four * finger roll * five second violation * flagrant foul * follow shot * forced shot * forty-five second clock * forward * forwards * foul * foul line * foul out * foul shot * free throw * free throw attempt * free throw lane * free throw line * free-throw lane * free-throw line * free-throw percentage * front * front court * frontcourt * frontcourt players * full-court press * give-and-go * glass * goaltending * guard * guards * gun hack * hacking * Hail Mary * half-court game * hand check * hang time * hanging on the rim * high post * hit * holding * home court * home court advantage * hook shot * hoop * hot hand * illegal defense * in and out * in your face * inbounds * inbounds pass * inside * intentional foul * iron * jam * jump ball * jump circle * jump shot * jump shot key * jumper * lane * lane violation * lay-up * layup * line * loose ball foul * low post * man-to-man defense * National Basketball Association * National Invitation Tournament * NBA * net * NIT * no-look pass * off guard * off the dribble * offensive foul * offensive rebound * one-and-one * one-on-one * outlet pass * outside * over the limit * over the top * paint * palming * pass * penalty situation * penetration * percentage shot * perimeter * perimeter shooting * personal foul * pick * pick and roll * pick-and-roll * pivot * platoon * playmaker * point * point guard * post * post * post position * post up * power forward * press * pullup * pump fake * quarter * reaching in * rebound * rejection * reverse dunk * rim * rotation * rub-and-gun * run and gun * scoop shot * screen * set a pick * set a screen * set shot * shoot * shooter * shot * shot clock * shot selection * sixth man * skyhook * slam dunk * small forward * spot up * steal * stuff * stutter step * swingman * swish * switch * tap-in * team foul * team rebound * technical foul * ten second rule * three-point line * three-point play * three-point shot * three-second violation * tip-in * tipoff * top of the key * touch * transition * transition game * trap * trap defense * traveling * triple double * turnabout jumper * turnover * twenty second timeout * twenty-four second clock * uptempo game * walking * yo-yo * zone defense